


My Sugar

by 12Yama_Yama21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Yama_Yama21/pseuds/12Yama_Yama21
Summary: If they ever had sex, it would probably end up like this. Since I didn't actually make their relationship official.





	My Sugar

“Sorry if this hurts…” he brushed a hand across his cheek, showing that he cared, as he slowly pushed in.“S-shit..gah..haa..” The older teen closed his eyes as he pulled on the sheets. “Shh.. it’s okay. I’ll go slow”. The younger boy pressed a kiss against his back. “You’re doing so well. I love that about you. So strong..” The smaller boy said as he moved, just a bit faster. “Haa.. haa... move...move faster…” His navy blue eyes fogging like glass. “Hmm...okay then. Anything for you, Zion.” The younger boy bent over till he reached his ear to whisper the said words.  
\---  
“Are you okay?” Blue eyes with a hint of green met his own. “Ah..yeah.. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Zion said as he looked away. The younger boy saw what could have been a smile, which made him smile.  
\---  
“Nn.. haa... Z-Zion... “ The younger boy gasped as the older boy bit into his neck.  
“You taste good, Xavier.” he said with a low growl. “You like doing it in the shower? I can’t tell if you’re wet with all the water around us. Hehe.” Zion teased with a small chuckle. “Oh shut up, that never happens in the first place” Xavier blushed as he popped his nose. “Ouch. Fine, no mercy for you.” Zion furrowed his brows, and thrusted, more and more. Getting faster with every hit to the hilt. "ah..aaah...Z...ion...I..nn...ahhh..."  
\--  
“Ouch… you really wrecked my ass.. haha! I’m beat.” The smaller boy exclaimed. “but, uh, I enjoyed it.” Zion rested his head on Xavier’s lap. He was tired as well. It was nice to just relax after having lots of sex and taking a hot shower. After sex; no talking for Zion. I’d rather just listen to Apples talk. He said to himself. They sat in a comforting silence. A silence just the two of them could embrace. Xavier patted Zion because it was fun to see his reaction. So cute. He thought, but, he knows Zion doesn’t wish to hear it. So he keeps it to himself. The two of them doze off as the moon continues to shine in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Probably won't make one ever again. I cannot write. I'm sorry it's short.


End file.
